Amy, Shadow, and Silver In A Dreamventure
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Silver and Shadow both enter the crazy dream world of Amy Rose, as the two hedgehogs team up with Amy's dream self against the strangely familiar dark evil that threatens the foundations of time and space! With Professor Pickle keeping things in check in the real world, can Silver, Shadow, and Dream Amy save the day from potential disaster?
1. Going Into Dreams

**Amy, Shadow, and Silver In A Dreamventure  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

It was a nice night in Empire City, as Amy Rose was enjoying her time in the metropolis, being in one of the high rising skyscrapers as she had finished an entire day of running around the city.

"Man, was that so fun!" Amy exclaimed as she stretched her arms, going into her apartment room, sitting on the bed as she stretched her arms, taking off her boots. "I can't wait to enjoy a great sleep! Maybe I'll dream about my sweetheart, Sonic, again!" She then lied back down on her bed, snoozing loudly as she held her hands together, smiling.

Several minutes later, Amy screamed as she was quite obviously having a nightmare, trying to wake up, not having so much luck as she was trapped within the nightmare. Luckily, there was a major coincidence, as both Shadow The Hedgehog and Silver The Hedgehog were in the same apartment, the two of them having absolutely nothing to do.

"Did you hear that?" Silver exclaimed as he moved his arms around, turning to Shadow. "That screaming... it sounds like Amy."

"Maybe she's in pain." Shadow stated as he rolled his left hand around, his right hand placed on his hip.

Nodding, Silver and Shadow went to look for Amy, stopping in front of the door that lead into her room. Shadow using Chaos Blast to knock the door down, the two male hedgehogs entered, to see Amy struggling in her sleep.

"Did you really have to blast the door down?" Silver commented as he squinted his eyes at Shadow.

Shadow smirked as he simply shrugged in response. "Hey, it gets the job done when it's needed."

"Yeah, sure." Silver retorted as he shook his head, approaching the bed as he placed his hands on Amy, shaking her. "Amy, hey, Amy! Wake up!"

Amy gasped as she opened her eyes, gasping as she turned to Silver, gasping as she placed her hands up to her face, quite surprised. "Silver... what are you doing here?"

"You were having a bad dream, it seems." Shadow responded as he approached the bed, his arms folded together.

"S-Shadow!?" Amy exclaimed in shocked as she gasped, placing her hands on her face. "My gosh, what are you two doing here?"

"We were just simply walking around, you know, doing the usual stuff off camera in the games." Silver stated, providing a justification for him and Shadow hanging out and not doing anything.

"Well, you two came just in time," Amy stated as she moved her arms about, shaking her head. "I had this really bad dream! It started off nice, with me and Sonic having a lovely date in the windmill islands of Apatos, when all of a sudden everything turned dark, and my Sonic got taken away!"

"...So?" Shadow remarked with a scoff as he rolled his eyes. "Why is a dream version of Sonic getting taken away so vital?"

"Because this nightmare creature looked a lot like the Time Eater!" Amy stated as she frowned, lowering her eyes as she placed her right hand on her face. "I don't think this nightmare thing is exclusive to me, guys..."

Silver and Shadow murmured as they turned to each other, simply nodding their heads as they faced Amy. Later on, they brought Professor Pickle to the spot, with the human professor examining Amy closely as he nodded his head, his arms held behind his back.

"So I see." Professor Pickle stated as he rubbed his chin with his left hand. "You recognized a creature that resembled the Time Eater. Hmmm... this could be quite dangerous..."

So what do you suggest we do?" Silver asked as he moved his hands around.

Professor Pickle simply nodded his head as he moved his right hand around. "Well, there is such a thing that can get you into one's dreams. Behold..."  
Professor Pickle then took out a bright, rainbow colored pillow, with bright sparkles surrounding it as Amy, Silver, and Shadow all noted at how special the pillow appeared.

"My gosh... it's so pretty..." Amy stated as she reached her right hand out to the pillow.

"Now now, Ms. Rose." Professor Pickle stated as he faced Amy, wagging his left index finger. "Upon anyone resting on this pillow, the world of dreams will be open."

"And it'll open up a dream world portal?" Silver responded with the obvious as he placed his right hand on his face. "Sounds a bit complicated."

"Only one way to find out." Shadow stated as he pointed at Professor Pickle. "Place the pillow down and sleep on it."

Professor Pickle nodded, placing down the pillow and then resting on it as a bright, vibrant colored dream portal appeared, just as the group suspected. However, the dream world disappeared as Professor Pickle immediately woke back up.

"As you can see, so long as the person is still sleeping, the dream world will remain," Professor Pickle stated as he turned to Amy. "I'll stay here to keep you in check, but you must not wake up, is that understood Ms. Rose?"

Amy nodded, holding her arms together. "Got it!" She then turned to Silver and Shadow, shaking her head. "You guys do your best, okay?"

"Pfft. Of course." Shadow started with a smirk.

Silver smiled as he gave Amy a thumbs up. "You can count on us, Amy! We won't let you down..." He then gulped as he felt nervous, touching his fingertips together. "I hope..."

Feeling cautious from Silver's mumbling, Amy closed her eyes as she rested on the rainbow pillow, activating a portal to her dream world as Silver and Shadow looked at each other, then at Professor Pickle, all three nodding in unison as the two hedgehogs jumped right into the portal, with Professor Pickle waving as he sat on the bed, sitting on the right side as he glanced down at Amy, who was quickly asleep.


	2. Inside Amy's Dream World

"...So, this is Amy's dream world?" Shadow The Hedgehog remarked as he folded his arms, scoffing as he shook his head. "Looks plain boring."

"Looks can be deceiving, Shadow," Silver The Hedgehog remarked as he moved his hands around. "Anything could happen here..."

The two male hedgehogs were in what appeared to be Amy's dream version of Adabat's Jungle Joyride, being on the wooden stilts over the bright blue water, with a dream version of Sonic The Hedgehog zipping right by Shadow and Silver as he was being chased by something.

"Sonic?" Shadow and Silver commented oddly as they glanced at each other, confused.

It was then that Amy Rose's dream version of herself appeared, panting as she placed her hands on her knees, wearing her normal red dress.

"**D'oh!** I missed my precious Sonic again!" Dream Amy frowned as she lowered her arms, shaking her head. "I'll never be able to get him at this rate..."

Silver wrapped his right arm around Dream Amy. "Hey, cheer up, Amy... you got us."

"...I do?" Dream Amy gawked as she blinked, turning her head to Silver.

Shadow simply rolled his eyes as he approached Dream Amy. "Look, can you just tell us what that Time Eater like creature is up to?"

Dream Amy stared at Shadow as she gasped, placing both of her hands on her face. "Oh my gosh! Now I remembered what was making me lose my speed!"

It was then that the dream world began shaking, with the three hedgehogs screaming as they held onto each other, the strange, Time Eater like entity popping up as it faced the hedgehog trio. Unlike the actual Time Eater, this lookalike was blue, with yellow eyes instead of the creepy looking blue eyes the real Time Eater had.

"Just... what is that thing?" Silver remarked as he felt his quills dropping back in fright.

"It looks like... an eldritch abomination." A dream version of Professor Pickle stated as he suddenly appeared next to the three hedgehogs, his hands behind his back as he looked up at the Time Eater like creature. "Since it seems to only exists in dreams, it must be... a Dream Eater..."

Silence, as Shadow and Silver both glanced at Dream Prof Pickle, with Dream Amy tilting her head as the newly dubbed 'Dream Eater' began eating up parts of the dreamy Jungle Joyride.

"'Dream Eater'? _Really?_" Shadow and Silver remarked as they were both unimpressed with the name.

Dream Prof Pickle rubbed the back of his head with his left hand as he chuckled. "Well, I'm not so much good with naming conventions... I personally would have called it the 'Cucumber Crusher of Dreams'..."

"That's... even worse..." Silver remarked as he shuddered at the pickle pun.

The Dream Eater didn't take kindly to this conversation, sucking up the Dream Prof Pickle and swallowing him down, with the three hedgehogs screaming horrifically as Dream Amy clung on hard to Shadow, much to his shock.

"Wah! Make it stop, mommy!" Dream Amy exclaimed as she began crying.

Shadow and Silver looked at each other as they began running away from the Dream Eater, heading westward as Shadow held the frightened Dream Amy in his arms, with the Dream Eater following them, looking forward to a fresh snack from the real world.


	3. Can't You Sea The Dream Water?

Shadow The Hedgehog, Silver The Hedgehog, and Dream Amy Rose continued running away from the Dream Eater as Professor Pickle was trying his best to keep the real Amy Rose from not freaking out, with the three hedgehogs inside the dream world somehow being able to run on water.

"Hey guys," Silver stated as he glanced down at their feet, then looking back up. "How is it that we're able to run on water?"

Dream Amy giggled as she turned her head to Silver. "Because it's a dream, silly! Don't you remember?"

"Yeah, Silver. Where's your common sense?" Shadow remarked as he, Dream Amy, and Silver suddenly bumped into a huge brick wall, causing all three to fall into the water as they began spiraling down into a whirlpool, screaming as they were unable to break free.

As they kept heading down the whirlpool, the three hedgehogs noticed that there was no air, causing them to panic as Dream Amy clapped her hands together.

"Hey! Dream world, remember?" Dream Amy stated as she twirled around and turned into a mermaid, swimming through the vortex as she grabbed Shadow and Silver, making a break way for the east, as a bright shining light was present there.

Shadow and Silver glanced at each other in awe as they were being held by Dream Amy, with a gang of sharks starting to chase them. Shadow, deciding not to be useless, fired off a round of Chaos Spears, scaring off the sharks. Dream Amy and Silver cheered, only for a giant Great White shark to surface before them, revealing its teeth.

"Oh no! It's Bruce and he's back for revenge!" Silver remarked as he began cowering, hiding his head in his knees as he whimpered. "_It's no use_ trying to appease it! We're gonna die!"

Dream Amy whimpered as she suddenly turned into a small mouse, also being quite afraid, still having her regular hedgehog head of course. "N-nice s-shark... p-please don't e-eat us..."

Shadow rolled his eyes as he shook his head at the frightened Silver and Dream Amy. "Have you two never seen Jaws? This guy is no problem." He then approached the great white shark, pointing at it with a smirk. "Come on, big guy. Give me the best you can offer."

The great white shark gobbled up all three hedgehogs, plunging to the darkest depths of the sea. Meanwhile, Real Amy began shedding tears as she whimpered, with Prof. Pickle gawking as he placed a small blue towel on his head, sweating.

"Dear Neptune... I appear to be getting a bit... _interesting_ in this particular state of events..." Pickle remarked, referring to Amy's current state as he shook his head, wondering how Shadow and Silver were doing.


	4. Shadow Shoots The Shark

"...so, how do we get out of here?" Silver remarked as he, Shadow, and Dream Amy were inside the mouth of a great white shark that Amy dreamed up.

"How should I know?" Shadow grumbled nastily in an obviously disgruntled tone as he folded his arms. "If only I brought my gun with me. This wouldn't be a problem?"

"Oh, a gun is what you need?" Dream Amy babbled as she placed her right hand in her butt, letting out a loud fart as she pulled out a sniper rifle that was somehow clean. "Here ya go!"

"...I'm not even gonna ask." Shadow stated as he began shooting the rifle everywhere, with the shark flailing around in pain.

"Is this supposed to happen!?" Silver screamed as he jumped into Dream Amy's arms.

"How should I know? This is a dream world, after all!" Dream Amy exclaimed in response, with the shark exploding as all three hedgehogs were blasted right out of the water...

...and into the enormous, looming Death Egg, which was hovering over the water for some bizarre reason.


End file.
